The invention relates to a method for broadcasting a digitally coded stream of data containing information about one or a plurality of radio programs or other data, wherein the data stream is distributed to a plurality of RF carriers.
For the terrestrial transmission of digitally coded audio radio program signals it is known to employ the so-called DAB (digital audio broadcasting) system to divide the resulting data stream of several radio programs to a plurality of RF carriers. In order to keep the influences of Raleigh fading in multi-path reception, particularly in mobile reception situations, as low as possible, the frequency range occupied by these RF carriers lies in a range from 1 to 4 MHz. However, it is difficult to find such broad frequency ranges in the frequency spectra suitable and intended for radio broadcasting.